Flexible containers for receiving, transporting, and storing flowable materials have received wide acceptance due to substantial cost savings. Flexible containers are much more cheaply produced and are more easily and economically stored when not in use than are rigid containers such as drums and boxes. Despite the wide acceptance of flexible containers, problems exist in their use. Unlike rigid containers, the flexible containers do not retain their desired shape when filled with flowable materials, thus, making transportation and storage of the filled containers less convenient than with rigid containers. Failure of the flexible containers to retain the desired squared shape is a particular problem when the containers are filled with liquids. Liquids tend to flatten the containers into a pillow shape, making it difficult to maintain the containers in an upright position.
In an attempt to overcome the problems associated with flexible containers, flexible semi-bulk containers utilizing rigid panels associated with the side walls of the containers were developed. The rigid panels provided rigidity to the containers enabling the containers to stand alone when filled with fluidized materials. Although the containers having the rigid panels are sufficiently rigid to enable the container to stand alone, the containers are not as easily stored as the flexible containers without panels, nor do they have as long a life due to the possibility of damage to or failure of the rigid panels. Additionally, at least two of the rigid panels are required to be scored so that the container may be folded for storage. Once the rigid panels have been folded along the score lines the panels are less likely when filled to retain the desired rigid square shape.
In most instances, the rigid panels are glued to the side walls of the flexible container. If a panel is damaged or fails, it is difficult to remove and replace the damaged panel. In the event the panels are not glued to the container side walls, the panels tend to fall or slide out of the containers.
A container incorporating the present invention overcomes the foregoing and other problems through use of removable rigid panels. The panels are inserted into double layered side walls of the container and are held in position by a pocket formed in the lower edge of one of the layers of the double wall. Thus, the panels do not have to be glued to the side walls of the container making removal easy for replacing damaged panels or folding and storing the container when not in use. Because the panels are removable, they do not need to be scored. Therefore, the panels are stronger than scored panels and allow the container to maintain more of a square shape. For added stability and protection a shallow, rigid tray is placed under the container. Thus, the containers continue to be economically produced, more cheaply stored, retain a square shape when filled with fluidized materials, and experience a longer life than prior art containers.